A Problamatic Harry
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: 11 year old Harry is taken by Voldemort first year and the man does something no one had ever bother to do and no one would ever thought he would do. He cares for Harry and trains him. Non-Cannon. Okay, so I screwed myself up on the relationship end of things in this story so I decided to change it into a Snarry. It was supposed to be a Tom/Harry. but well Severus/Harry Tom/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was 11 years old and scared beyond belief. He didn't know how he'd gotten into this but here he was facing his defense teacher Quirrell who was grabbing him and holding him to his chest . He felt the man's wand on his head and suddenly he was an animal. A small black wolf. He was pushed into a cage, having no idea where it came from and was suddenly being turned inside out. After a second he was whole again.

They walked into a rundown manor and went upstairs to a room.

"I apologize for this, Harry." Quirrell said. He set him down then vanished when he returned Harry was transferred in to a tank with a water bottle hanging inside for him and meat cut up in a bowl. "I will take good care of you but I do have much to do so you may get a little bored. "

Harry hesitated but was hungry so he ate some of the meat it was wonderful . He drank the water and it tasted better than any water he had ever drank before. But he soon realized that one or the other must have been drugged because he was curling up and going to sleep. He could have sworn that he heard a chuckle.

* * *

When he woke they were in a graveyard and he was being taken out of his tank. It was cold and he wanted to go back in. Quirell turned him back and cut into his arm. Blood dripped into the cauldron and Quirrell said something. Harry wasn't paying attention. He was suddenly being restrained by ropes and a man was coming out of the cauldron.

Quirrell gave the man robes and the man dressed. Then Harry was released. The new man had black hair and red eyes.

"Hello, Harry." The new man smiled and helped him to his feet. He then dusted Harry off. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I think so. " Harry shied back as the new man raised a wand but suddenly the pain in Harry's arm was gone. He looked down to see the deep cut fully healed, "Thank you, sir."

The man smiled gently at him.

"Harry." Harry looked up at the man, "I want you to take hold of my robes and hold as tightly as you can. Hold your breath."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He was so confused and scared so he didn't want to give anyone a reason to hurt him. He felt himself being turned inside out again and then was whole. He released his breath and looked up at the man he was clinging to. This man was warm and no one had ever allowed him to cling to them like this before so Harry took advantage and clung. Somewhere in his mind he knew that this man was Voldemort the man who had murdered his parents but right now he couldn't be bothered.

"Come, child." Voldemort said a hint of amusement in his voice. He lead Harry forward his arm around the small boys shoulders. Voldemort didn't look any older than 15 at this point so Harry wasn't so much smaller than Voldemort. They walked into the castle and warmth washed over them. A little creature popped up and Harry let out a scared voice and pushed tighter to Voldemort. "It's okay this Tinky a house elf. " the elf looked young. Other elves appeared. "That is Dinky, Chink, Link, Mink and Jippy. " Harry looked at the un named elf. "Ah, this is my personal elf Nippy. " He looked at the elves. " Everyone this is Harry he like I will be your master. " The elves nodded eagerly. "Tinky you will be Harry's personal House Elf." The youngest elf looked pleased and walked to the shaking boy her new Master."I will bind you now. Harry, take Tinky's hand."

Harry let go of Tom and took the elves hands in his. Voldemort waved his wand over the two of them.

"There you are now Tinky's only Master." Harry blinked letting go of his elf. "She will serve you and do as you ask her to do and you may treat her as you like. "

"She'll do anything I ask?" Harry asked, Tinky nodded, "Please go to Hogwarts and gather all my things, if someone has taken them then get them back and bring me my owl please."

Tinky beamed and vanished.

* * *

Harry was lead up into one of the Towers and into an office. He was very tired.

"My room is through that door over there." Voldemort said pointing a book case. "Just pull this book." he put Harry's hand on a book and Harry felt as if his magic was being drained. He was then lead to the other side. "This room over here is yours." Again he put Harry's hand on a book but this time they pulled and were soon walking up the stairs. They entered a grand room with a huge bed. Voldemort walked over to a drawer and opened it pulling out pj's that would fit Harry. Rabbit Harry had been asleep for over a week and in that time Voldemort had contacted his elves and had them ready this place for them. He set them on the bed then lead Harry over and began undressing the tired , dead on his feet child. Once the boy was naked he quickly helped Harry into a pair of silver silk pj pants, no boxers underneath, and a silver silk pj shirt. The arms were a little too long. He then helped Harry into bed. "Good night, Harry."

"Night, Voldemort." Harry mumbled.

"Call me Tom." Tom said taking the boy's glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. "Now go to sleep and we will talk about all of this in the morning."

"M'kay, Tom."

Harry slipped into sleep and Tom sneered setting his wand to the boy's head he reclaimed what was his and noted that the scar vanished. He stood and flicked his wand putting all but one light and left the room.

 _'This is too easy. '_ Tom laughed to himself. _'I'll have the boy eating out of my hand in no time then he'll never want to leave me. Just wait until the world finds out that Harry Potter is mine now.'_

He gathered the elves and set them to work cleaning the whole castle he would need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to Tinky beaming at him.

"Morning, Master."

"Tinky?"

"That is being Tinky's name, Master." Tinky beamed, "Tinky is getting all of Master's things for him but Master Tom is saying your clothes is not being suitable and burned them we is having to get you new clothes soon."

"Okay." Harry said getting up. "Is there a bathroom?"

Tinky giggled and pointed to a door. Harry smiled at her and went into the amazing bathroom. He quickly did is business. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Tinky was waiting for him when he came out and lead him down to a vast dinning room where Tom was waiting.

"Thank you, Tinky." Harry said and sat down where the elf was gently pushing him. "Good morning, Tom."

"Good morning, Child." Tom said lowering his Prophet. "A wondrous owl showed up with this paper this morning do you know it?"

He watched Harry beam brightly at the snow owl.

"Hedwig!" The owl landed on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear. "This is my Hedwig, Tom. Isn't she pretty? Hagrid got her for me for my birthday! She's my first ever birthday present . "

Tom's eyes flashed at that.

"Harry, child, Eat your breakfast." He watched Harry's eyes get wide but then the boy nodded and began eating what was on his plate. "Do you like your room?"

"It's really nice." Harry replied, "May I ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you not killing me?" Harry asked in a low voice. "I mean I've been told all year that you killed my parents and want to kill me. "

"You were lied to." Tom said simply and reached over to card his fingers through Harry's hair. He smirked inwardly to himself . It was just to easy to get the boy to trust him. "I had no intention of killing you. "

"But you tried when I was a baby?"

"I was not fully sane when you were a baby."

"and you are now?"

"Yes, " Tom chuckled, " I will be completely sane once I contact two of my followers. "

"Ron, that's one of my friends, says that most of your people ended up in jail."

"Really, did he tell you who?"

"No, but I did some studying on my own..." Harry replied, "I like learning but had to keep my grades down for my friends to like me."

"Then they aren't really friends, Harry." Tom replied, watching Harry eat. " So what did you learn?"

"Crouch Jr. , The Lestrange's the Carrows, Rowle Yaxley, Gibbon, and Black." Harry looked to see Tom frowning. "Most of them were sent to Azkaban without trial according to the documents I found. "

"Black was not one of mine." Tom said slowly. "Why did they say he was?"

"Because he was a Black and thought to be my parents Secret Keeper."Harry replied, drinking some Milk. "They say he betray my parents by giving you the address of where we were staying. But I remember my uncle Sirius well. See I have a photographic memory. So I remember and my uncle Sirius would never do that ever. Also it was Uncle Peter who was the Secret Keeper. Dumbledore knew that as he was the Caster. So it just makes me think that he wanted Uncle Sirius out of the way for some reason or another." he suddenly blushed and looked down at his plate. " I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tom asked, he was amused. So the boy was smart and could think for himself he also already doubted Dumbledore this could and would work in his favor. " I think it's great that you think for yourself and that you are smart. " The smile he got in return for that had him cocking his eyebrow. "In fact it is now a rule that you are not allowed to hide your intelligence from anyone."

* * *

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. No more hiding ? He loved that rule! He beamed brightly his green eyes shinning.

"Now then why do you wear those glasses?"

"Cuse I can't see with out them." Harry said confused. "Is that wrong?"

"It's not wrong but can be easily fixed with the right potion."

"Professor Snape would never give me a Potion to help me." Harry said with a wistful sigh. " He hates me. I was really looking forward to Potions and then he just started attacking me verbally for no reason. He says I'm just like my dad. Everyone says that. Apparently, I'm good at Quidditch because my Dad was good at it. And I'm good at Transfigurations because he's good at it. I got in Gryffindor because my dad was in Gryffindor. I'm brave, and reckless because my dad was no one sees me for me and I think i hate my dad."

Tom cocked an eyebrow. He'd heard everyone saying that of course while he was possessing Quirrell. He'd never thought Harry would hate it the boy always smiled when people said it.

"and Severus treated you like he hated you"

"He does hate me." Harry insisted. He looked at Tom. "What are we going to do today?"

"Remove the Trace so you can do magic." Tom replied, deciding just on a limb to start Harry's training instantly because harry had said he'd liked learning. "Then I will begin teaching you the proper way to do magic. "

"Proper?" Harry asked excitedly. "Why don't they teach us at the school?"

"Because Dumbledore doesn't want all of you to learn like they do outside Britain . He wastes our talents and we don't learn anything useful . So I will teach you everything I know."

He knew he was right to say this because Harry's killing green eyes were shining and he was bouncing in his seat.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong when Tom's wand froze over him.

"Harry do you have problems performing spells?"

"Sometimes." Harry said, he was laying on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"You're magic has been bound. " Tom replied " That means it's harder for you to use. " Tom moved his wand over Harry's stomach actually touching him with his wand. "I'm going to unbind it. You're going to feel a little euphoric when I'm done."

Harry didn't understand Euphoric but nodded. Something was building inside him and suddenly something inside him exploded and things blew up. Tom went flying across the room. Harry sighed and smiled goofily.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom growled again. He'd been avoiding Harry for the last hour so he wouldn't hurt the boy only to be informed that Harry was in his room crying because he thought Tom hated him now. He huffed and walked up to the boy's room. Sure enough Harry Potter was sitting on his bed crying and sniffing.

"Harry, what is wrong?" he sighed, he grunted as Harry slammed into him. "I demand you tell me what is wrong this instance!"

"I-I thought you hated me now." Harry sobbed. "Tinky said you were hurt when you unbound my magic and stormed out of the room. I thought you hated me because I hurt you."

 _'The boy is already eating out of my pocket. '_ Tom thought then frowned. _'He almost acts like he's starved for attention. I see."_

"No, Harry, I don't hate you ." Tom soothed the boy clinging to him as if he was the last person on Earth. He awkwardly rubbed the boy's back. " I just left so I wouldn't hurt you in a fit of anger. It's okay, calm down."

Harry's sniffling became less and less and the boy's body began to shake less.

"Go wash your face and come down to the office we're going to have a lesson."

Harry gave him a bright smile and ran to the bathroom.

 _'Dumbledore did my work for me. Harry is as starved for attention as I was at that age only he's more emotional . Like a child. Well, then I'll just "raise" him up to be the perfect heir then. '_ Tom was smirking to himself. _"I'll have to call in a few of my followers before I call all of them. Lucius, and Severus, to be sure."_

* * *

Harry ran into the office only to find Snape and a man he didn't know.

"Potter, why are you still in PJ's?" Snape asked.

"I don't have any clothes because Tom burnt them all." Harry answered going to Tom's side. Tom conjured a chair for him and he curled up in it hugging his knees to his chest. "Hello, Prof. Hello, Malfoy's father."

"and how do you know I'm Draco's father?"

"Because you look like him." Harry said not looking at anyone.

"Indeed." Severus snapped, "What is going on here, My Lord? Everyone at Hogwarts was told Potter was in the Hospital Wing recovering from his adventure. "

"I'm taking Potter on as my Heir." Tom replied, seeing their shocked expressions he smirked. " Harry has already come to like me better than Dumbledore haven't you, Harry?"

"Yes, Tom." Harry said, finally looking at the man. "Are we going to get the potion for my eyes now?"

Severus began grumbling. That explained why he was here.

" Severus, I'm told you think that Harry is like his father." Tom said, "and did not give him a proper chance in class. You will fix that. Harry wants to learn Potions and you are the best Potion's Master ever. You will not teach him the way you teach at that school."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Really?!" Harry asked, his eyes and face lighting up with enthusiasm. "Thank you, Tom!"

Severus flinched at Harry's excitement. The boy was almost bouncing in his seat. It was true he'd never given the boy a chance.

* * *

It was twenty minuets later Harry and Severus were in a Potion's lab.

"Your sleeves are going to get in the way." Severus flicked his wand and sleeves shrank to fit the boy. He watched the boy's awe and had to wonder why he was still in awe of magic. "We'll start from the beginning : how to prepare ingredients and why. "

"Tom made a rule." Harry told Severus as he stared at the floor and shifted around. "I'm not allowed to hide how smart i am."

Severus cocked his eyebrow.

"Alright." Severus said slowly, "Are you telling me that you'll learn faster than you did in school?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said glancing up. "I had to hide my intelligence because Dumbledore didn't want me smart and I wanted my friends to like me. Tom says Ron and Hermione weren't really my friends if I had to hide who i was when I was with him."

"He's right. "

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Harry said as he read the first chapter of the book he was given. "The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. It was pointing toward Slytherin because it could help me on the way to greatness and all I wanted was to be excepted somewhere. Then it just yells out Gryffindor. I don't think I'm all that brave. Hermione had to cast compulsion charms on me to get me down into the gauntlet and everything else we did. She doesn't know I know but I do. " He took a deep breath "I looked it up and read all about it when I first caught her using it on me. She has no cunning at all and is not at all sly. "

Severus actually chuckled. He began a lesson while trying to process that information. He made a note to tell this information with Tom. He watched as Harry quickly and quietly progressed through the lesson only talking to answer questions. Severus quickly got tired of Harry squinting and trying to fix his glasses. He finally called a stop and assigned homework. He then had a House Elf take Harry back to Tom While he began making the eye potion.

* * *

Harry ran into the room Tom was in bouncing hyperly.

"Potions is just as fun as I thought it was!" he declared. "I learned lots I didn't know! Thank you, so much for having the Professor teach me!"

Tom looked amused and patted Harry's head when the boy hugged him. Lucius stood in shock.

"Go do your homework." Tom told the boy. He got a few books from the shelves for him. "Read these they will help you understand Potions better."

"Thank you so much!" Harry gushed taking them and rushing up to his room.

* * *

"He is nothing like I heard he was." Lucius spoke to Tom after a few minuets silence. " Draco says he's the model Gryffindor. "

"He played his part." Tom said, "You are here because I need you to look into whose been taking care of him. I believe he is abused and starved for affection."

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, my Lord." Lucius begged, "But it would explain why he's taken to you so easily. "

Tom chuckled, "I agree, Lucius, also send someone to pick up some clothes. " he handed Lucius a list. "and these toys. They are Muggle so you might want to take someone who knows that world with you. I'm going to make this boy so loyal he wont want to leave my side ever."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that Lucius left and Tom sat back to think.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months and Harry was having more fun then he'd ever had in his entire life. He got to dress in nice clothes, play with toys, eat three meals a day and snacks, he got to learn anything and everything he wanted and he got his eyes fixed. He also got healed of the scars and stuff from his aunt, uncle and cousin. He had to take a lot of potions until he was his right weight and height for his age.

No one seemed to know he was missing. Dumbledore had told everyone that when school ended Harry had been taken right home by himself. It was now August and people were going to find out in only a few days because he wasn't going back to school. Right now he was playing with his airplane. He was chasing it around the Entrance Hall. He'd been assigned a project to make it fly with out his wand. He'd managed in a week and now the big black sleek jet was his favorite toy.

He loved chasing after it for hours at a time because it helped him to let go and think of solutions to his projects and homework. Right now though he was doing it out of nervousness. Today he was being introduced to the Death Eaters.

Lucius came through the door with his father, wife and Draco. Severus came in close behind just as Harry's jet flew over head. Lucius and Severus ducked out of instinct. Harry came running past moments later.

"He seems to have increased the speed." Severus drawled watching, " and maneuverability. "

"Yes, he's learning rather fast." Lucius agreed, "He really does catch on to spells fast."

"He's like a sponge." Severus said, "It's a Muggle saying. " he elaborated when they gave him looks like he was crazy. " He just soaks things up."

Harry came to a stop in front of them and held his arms up. His jet landed in his arms and he held it to his chest.

"Welcome, please come with me to the main sitting room. " he turned and began walking. Draco was in shock but followed his father and Severus. He noted his mother and Grandfather looked confused. "You are the first one's to arrive so dinner isn't ready yet but we have tea ready to be served. " he opened the sitting room door. "Tom, The Malfoy's and Sev are here."

"Don't call me that." Severus snapped, he was internally smiling wistfully because it had been the boy's mother who had last called him that. "Good evening, my Lord. A suggestion if it's allowed. "

"Speak, Severus." Tom said, as everyone but Harry sat down. Harry was about to set his jet free again.

"I wouldn't let Harry greet the guests. " Severus spoke, " He was running around chasing his jet."

"Harry, come over here and sit down." Harry did sitting next to Tom his jet still held to his chest. Tinky appeared with some supplies. Harry took them and began polishing his jet. Tom patted the boy's head and got a bright smile in return. "Now then, I can see you're confused it's simple Harry is training to be my heir." Everyone noted how Draco looked jealous. "He's proved to be a good choice. He learns very quickly and is already using some spells that Hogwarts doesn't even teach. I'm going with the American school system's way of teaching him but I'm going to need to rely on some of my most trustful Death Eaters to take over for me." he looked at Narcissa. " Harry has decided to learn to heal. You will start lessons sometime this week."

"Of course, My Lord." Narcissa said, " How is the boy at Potions?"

"He's brewing third year Potions." Severus said, off handily. "I've been training him since he vanished."

Draco's eyes flashed that was why his Godfather hadn't been tutoring him in Potion's this summer like he had for years.

* * *

"Do you want to play with me?" Harry asked Draco not having forgot about what the boy was like in school but wanting someone to play with. "This is a SR-77 Blackbird. ( **points to those who get the reference. )** "

Harry showed Draco his jet.

"No thank you." Draco said tightly making Narcissa look at her son worriedly. It wouldn't do to have him upseting the Dark Heir. "Where did you go after you were in the Hospital wing at the school last year."

"School?" Harry asked cocking his head to one side. That seemed so long ago now and he didn't like thinking about it. "I've never been to school. " he lied, "Tom came and got me from my aunt and uncle's and I've been here ever since. " Harry nodded to himself. Yes, he liked that lie. In fact he wouldn't care if his memories of that stupid school and those stupid people vanished. He was happy where he was. "i don't know who you think I am but my name is Harry Potter and I've never been to a school of any kind in my whole life."

The room was silent. Tom, Lucius and Severus were looking at Harry in hidden shock. That wasn't the story they had come up with but it was a good one. Not to mention that Harry had said it with such conviction that it seemed like he wanted to believe it. Tom smirked to himself. Well, he'd just help his heir out with that. He could erase all of his memories of the school and give him memories of a school year with him abroad. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

" I have a spy in the boy's place." Tom told the room. "You have never met the real Harry Potter. " Harry looked at Tom with a smile showing he was grateful to him for keeping to his story. "In fact Harry and I must go talk to this spy right now. Severus since this has been exposed I think you should come with us. You as well, Lucius."

They left and went to Tom's office.

"Now what are we going to do, My Lord?" Lucius asked. "Where do we get a spy to act like Potter?"

"I have one!" Harry declared. "Uncle Peter."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Tom asked , Harry nodded, "Yes, he'll do perfectly. I can put him under undetectable spells to keep him in line and make sure he doesn't ruin your name..." Tom summoned his elf and told him that Pettigrew would be arriving soon and to bring him straight to him and not let anyone see them. "Very good idea, Harry. " Harry beamed at the praise. "Lay down on the couch. When Pettigrew gets here I'm going to cast a spell that will give him all your memories and make him act just like you did when you were at school and know what I select for him to know. "

"Okay." Harry sat on the couch . Then decided that he wanted to be closer to Severus who was also on the couch and climbed into the shocked man's lap still clinging to his jet. He rested his head on Severus' shoulder. A small nap wouldn't hurt. "Make sure he has the scar, Tom."

"I will." Tom said with a soft smile. He then glared at Severus. "What are you waiting for? He is seeking comfort! Give it to him!"

Severus quickly wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I am sorry, My Lord." Severus apologized, " but I have never given nor received this kind of comfort growing up. "

"I see. So you are like Harry and I." Tom said more to himself. " Severus, I no longer require you to stay at Hogwarts. I will preform a spell to hide the Marks on all of my Death Eaters. You are to go to the old fool and tell him that it just vanished and believe that I am gone. Then you are to go to your home and vanish. You will come here and teach Harry while doing whatever you saw yourself doing with Potions when you were younger. "

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus said, his face taking a lighter and happier tone . "but what about the Order?"

"You will go as soon as Pettigrew gets here and come back when done. " Tom explained, " When you return you will baby sit Harry . I will be leading a raid tonight. We will be breaking into Azkaban and taking everyone. "

"Yes, my lord." Severus said, he caught himself absently running fingers through the boy's hair. "My Lord, I have a confession to make."

"Do so. " Tom said, "and quickly."

"I believe Harry to be my mate." Severus said glaring at Lucius who had laughed. " Everytime we are around each other it's like..."

"I have already cast a spell to confirm that." Tom said waving it off. "He is which is why you will be moving in here with us and I swear if you even think about touching him until he is 15 and of age to consent I will torture you into insanity. "

"Yes, My Lord." Severus said.

"Poor Severus." Lucius said a teasing tone in his voice. "To have such a young mate and not able to do anything."

"Think of it this way, Lucius." Severus sneered at his friend."When it's time for us to be together he will be a blank slate and innocent. " He sneered more as Lucius suddenly looked envious, turned on and hot as hell. The older man began fanning himself. "Exactly, Lucius. I'll get to teach him to do everything the way I like it."

"Walk it off, Lucius." Tom ordered , an amused note in his voice. Narcissa had been anything but a virgin when she and Lucius had married. While they liked the same things Lucius could only get it up with Narcissa if he took a potion. Lucius preferred men. He had only married Narcissa because it was arranged. Said man quickly left the room to do something about his problem. "That was cruel, Severus"

"I couldn't resist. "


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was awoken some time later not knowing that Tom had erased his memory of the school. He remembered a trip to France where he and Tom got to know each other, heal Harry, and learn everything he could. Harry could actually speak French now and knew all about the sights and countryside surrounding it. He was now sitting back in the sitting room with all the Death Eaters. He was holding his jet like always. Tom was telling them he was his heir and that they should treat him , Harry like they treated him, Tom.

"You are expected to bring your children to see and play with Harry as often as you can..."

"But, Tom I already have a favorite Death Eater." Harry said innocently.

"Really?" A man asked, none of them were wearing their hoods or masks." And who is that?"

Harry got up and ran to Severus. He promptly climbed into the man's lap. Severus held him

"Severus is my favorite. Then Lucius."

"I've been demoted by a 12-year-old." Lucius complained, making a few people laugh.

"Don't be stupid, Lucius." Harry scoffed, "You can still be Tom's number 1 but Severus is mine. "

Harry was a bit tired again even with his nap earlier tonight they had had a huge party full of Death Eaters and supporters. He'd been introduced to everyone and had been forced to dance with a few people lucky for him Severus had saved him and they had danced most of the night. He'd really enjoyed dancing in Severus' arms. In fact Severus had stayed by him all night and had kept his arm around his shoulders. Harry didn't understand why but that made him so happy. Happier than he could ever remember being. So here he sat in Severus' lap feeling happy and safe.

"Yes, well it would be a good idea for you to be around people your own age." Tom told the boy.

"Well, I don't like most people my age." Harry replied, "I like Severus and I like when he teaches me Potions even more."

A few people let out chuckles their children had told them how Severus taught so they found that hard to believe.

"Then why don't you go help Severus brew the Potion I asked him for while my Death Eaters and I go out and do something." Harry looked at him and opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll be fine and I will see you in the morning. "

"Okay." Harry nodded and let himself be lead toward the door. "Be safe, Tom."

* * *

At this point Severus hated Tom with every fiber of his being. Unable to refuse a worried and scared Harry anything he'd agreed when Harry asked him not to leave him alone and sleep with him that night. So here he was laying on his back with Harry draped over his chest both in PJ's . Severus was reading Narnia to Harry who looked about to cry because he was so worried over Tom not coming back. After about two hours of reading Harry dropped off and Severus wasn't far behind him.

It was four in the morning when Tom came to check on the child. He knew the two of them hadn't done anything because Tinky had been set to watch them. Tinky had told him how upset Harry had been when he wasn't there to say good night to him and tuck him in like he always did. He left the room and went to look in on the prisoners. He'd brought everyone from Azkaban back with him. Even the Ministry people and they'd taken the wand stash as well. They were doing a check in at the door. Tom joined them.

He rated people by their records those that were of no use to him were given tents outside close to the water and cliffs, those with more value were closer until they had a whole city of tents, wizard tents of course. Those with the most value got rooms.

Finally, only one was left. Tom sneered at him tilting the man's head back.

"Hello, Sirius Black." he said, he watched Narcissa react to the name. "If you behave yourself I will allow you to see Harry. " Sirius cocked his eyebrow. "The Harry everyone knows is a lie a spy I've had in place for a long time now. The real Harry is training to become my heir and is currently in his bed fast asleep. "

"He's here?" Sirius' voice was rough from non use. " H-Harry?"

"You will take a bath to wash yourself, then you will shave, eat and sleep. " Tom told him. "We will do this as a point system. You be a good little Black and I allow you to see Harry. ... Also I feel I must tell you that Severus Snape is Harry's mate and Harry hardly allows him to leave his side. You will have to be cordial to him or upset the boy. " he sneered at the hatred in those lovely black eyes. "I will take this one to a room myself. "

Narcissa curtsied.

* * *

"This is my room." Tom told Sirius. "You will be staying in here."

"Why?"

"Did you not feel it when I touched you?"

Sirius gritted his teeth he didn't want to be the Dark Lord's mate but knew it was true, he was hard all from one touch. He bit back a moan when Tom touched his cheek again. His penis twitched.

"I can." He bit out. "so now I go from one prison to another?"

"This doesn't have to be a prison, Sirius." Tom told him leading him to the bathroom. "But it will be if you make it. I am not a sadistic lover, Sirius and I'm not the man you were lead to believe that I am. "

It took Sirius a moment to register that the Dark Lordling was planning on sleeping with him, planning on making him his lover.

"In the body you are currently in you are too young for me." Sirius told him as he got into the hot bath and began washing. He noted Tom was watching him. "If you were to look my age or maybe older ... I do like older men who age well..."

"I was planning on ageing a bit anyway." Tom scoffed. "But you will have to make do with this body until then."

Tom flicked his wand and used a magic shaving spell on all of Sirius' body except his gorgeous hair.

"I don't like body hair. " he scoffed, "and you are taking too long. "

"I havent had a bath in twelve years. " Sirius growled , he was getting tired just doing this. Another spell washed over him and repeated several times. Tom was using a spell to wash his hair.

"You can enjoy a bath tonight." Tom told him. Casting every cleaning spell he knew until Sirius almost sparkled, "Get out." Sirius did. "Dry off and follow me. "

Sirius was given soup to eat and potions much like those Harry was on. The next thing Sirius knew he was pinned on the bed kissing a young Dark Lord. The towel around his waist was suddenly gone . they touched each other and were soon moaning. Sirius was trying to be disgusted at himself but couldn't be this felt so right.

"I don't think I can do much in my condition. " Sirius heard himself gasp out at one point.

He hissed and shivered as prep and lube spells were placed on him then moaned loudly as Tom slid into him. He met Tom's every thrust with one of his own. This felt more amazing than it had ever felt with any of his many lovers before. He found himself clinging to Tom with his arms and legs as they did the most primitive dance in history .

When it was over Tom cast more cleaning spells and they settled in to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"TOM!" Tom started awake his eye twitching. Harry was on his bed on his knees staring at him with big wide eyes that were filled with worry. "TOM! WAKE UP! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I'm fine you loud brat." Tom huffed sitting up . He had felt Sirius still next to him. He grunted as Harry slammed into him hugging him. "What is it?"

"I was scared when you weren't here to tuck me in last night." Harry sniffed, tears filling his eyes. "I thought you left me and weren't coming back."

"I wouldn't do that, Harry." Tom said, awkwardly rubbing Harry's back. "Where is Severus? Did you wake him before you left?"

"He said someone named Draco was throwing a fit and needed to be talked to. " Harry said, "Tinky came to get him. She said that Draco's been throwing a fit all night because Sev is spending so much time with me and now you've ordered Narcissa and Lucius to spend time with me too. Sev told me that he's just a jealous prat and that if he ever trys to hurt me curse him then run to you or him and you'll deal with him."

"That is true. " Tom said, "Why don't you go get ready for breakfast, Harry. "

Harry had spotted the man next to Tom and was suddenly beaming.

"UNCLE PADFOOT!"

Sirius sat up and grunted as Harry hugged him. The boy didn't seem to realize that they were naked under the covers.

"Hey, pup."

"I'm so glad you're back." Harry beamed, " Tom told me the truth that you weren't the one who betray my parents and I knew you weren't."

"Harry, " Tom said, a little sternly. " Go get ready for breakfast. "

"Okay." Harry beamed, and jumped off the bed and ran to the door. He stopped and looked back. Looking as innocent as ever. "I'm glad you're okay."

With that he ran out of the room.

* * *

Severus was already tired when he sat down to breakfast next to a happy Harry. He wasn't at all happy to see Black sitting across from Harry. Other Death Eaters were about. Draco was at the far end of the table and looked about to through another fit even though he'd just been punished for his last one.

"Did you dress yourself?" Severus sighed, looking at Harry who beamed up at him and nodded, Harry wore jean shorts, with a black long sleeve shirt and a blue tank top over it. He also wore black boots. "I see." he grabbed a napkin and wiped Harry's face free of the hot sauce, maple syrup and whip cream Harry liked putting on his eggs.

"Hey, I'm not a baby, Sev." Harry protested, "I can do that myself . Just tell me next time."

"Alright." Sev chuckled, smiling at the boy with love in his eyes. "Shall we brew another potion today?" Harry shook his head. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Sev gets to teach me dueling!" Harry declared, "Tom said so."

Tom cocked his eyebrow he had said no such thing.

"So that you can keep me entertained while he deals with the prisoners."

Smart, cheeky brat. Tom rolled his eyes at the boy though he didn't let anyone see. Well, he had made it a rule that Harry had to be himself at all times so he guessed he deserved this . Of course he had to wonder if this was Harry's way of rebelling or testing the grounds.

"I would be honored to teach you, Harry. " Sev said, "You'll need all the basics..." everyone watched him wince. Harry cocked his head to the side Sev forced a smile, "Maybe your uncle would like to join us he was an Auror after all..."

"YAY!" Harry cheered, "I get to spend the whole day with Sev AND Uncle Padfoot!"

With that he went back to his odd breakfast.

Tom gave Sev a nod. Sirius had winced as well and had now taken to mumbling under his breath between bites. This food was the best he'd ever tasted.

* * *

Draco was seething as Harry got the attention of three of the most important people in his life. He'd just learned that Sirius Black was head of the house of Black and he had proxy over the House of Malfoy so he was in charge of them. Of course he'd then been informed that Sirius Black was also Harry Potter's godfather. This was pissing him off.

Harry was acting like an immature baby! Why were they paying so much attention to him!

Harry blinked and looked down at Draco his head cocked to the side then spoke

"That boys my age maybe he should train with us." Draco was shocked.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Harry." Lucius said, " and I thank you for trying to include my son but he's being punished for throwing a fit like an infant. "

"Well, maybe next time then."

Harry got down.

"Harry, come back here and drink your milk this instant." Tom scolded. Harry quickly got back in his chair and began sipping at his odd tasting milk. He'd been told there was a Nutrient Potion in it to help him grow big and strong . "Very well, you, Sirius and Severus are excused. Have Tinky take you to the dueling room."

"OKAY!" Harry cheered, "WORK HARD TODAY EVERYONE!"

He waved at them and grabbed Sev's hand then Sirius'.

"TINKY!" Tinky popped into view . "Dueling Room , please."

"RIght this way, Master."

Harry hummed happily . Now he had three adults that loved him. He really loved this place. He really did.

"Black." Severus hissed over Harry's head having cast a spell on Harry to make sure Harry didn't hear. "Whatever you do do not tell Harry he's just like his father."

"I was informed." Sirius said, stiffly. His eyes fell to Harry. "If that's how Dumbledore handled things then it's no wonder Harry hates James. I want to change that but I don't know how. I was told that Harry hates bullies and I've come to realize that's what we were . I realized a long time ago and was actually going around apologizing to people and trying to make amends. That Halloween I was set to come find you but didn't get a chance. Give me some time to recover and I will okay?"

"If you wish." Sev said a little shocked he cancelled the spell. "Harry, would you like to hear a story about your mother?"

"Mommy?" Harry asked, looking up. "She had pretty red curly hair and would throw hexes at Daddy, Padfoot, Moony and Peter when they did stupid things. " He chuckled, "One time , Mommy made Padfoot stick in his Grim form for a whole month and made him sleep in a dog house out side because I fell off the broom he'd brought me. "

"Hey!" Sirius said, "How was I supposed to know you had your dads eyesight." he suddenly stiffened and think of a way out of that "Uh...looks like you got that corrected. Good thing to because James was nearly blind without his glasses. And now everyone can see those pretty green eyes. "

Harry beamed.

"Mommy's eyes. " Harry informed, " except for the shape of my eyes my eyes are my mommy's. Sev told me so and I remember. "

Sirius sighed in relief he'd talked himself out that situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry soon found out that dueling wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Severus and Sirius got in to an argument over duel stances that only stopped when Harry began crying because he wanted them to get along. After that they made it more of discussion and tried not to yell/kill each other. This made Harry very happy but then they disagreed on almost everything.

"Okay, I get it." Harry declared, hitting a fist into his other hand. " You two were taught to fight on opposite sides. So how about you both teach me the way you were trained and I'll work out some way to combine them that way no one will be able to guess what I'm doing in battle."

"That's reasonable. " Sirius nodded, "I'm sure some of our training is probably the same. You know ol' Mad-Eye once said that the stance is unique to the wizard so we'll teach you some basics and you figure out the stance you like."

"Sounds good." Severus agreed, this was annoying him to no end. He waved his wand summoning dummies. "I was trained with these. "

"As was I." Sirius cut in. "They'll help you practice your spells and later..."

"When we think you're ready we can make them move and dodge and even attack back. " Sever finished, he wanted nothing more than to hex Sirius for interrupting him. Harry was staring up at them with wonder filled eyes. "It'll help you learn to think on your feet. "

"Now lets teach you some spells!" Sirius cheered, he'd been given back his wand, so he pulled it out. " The best tool in your arsenal is the the Stunning Spell..."

"No it's not." Severus scoffed, "That's an Auror's way of thinking about things. We're teaching him the American way. He can already stun."

"The American way?"

* * *

Harry had to wonder how this became a lesson of him explaining the American school system while attacking the dummies with the spells he'd learned already. Sirius kept asking question upon question.

"If I ever do have kids they will learn this way." Sirius declared.

Harry stared at him head cocked to one side.

"You were in bed with Tom." he said, "Can men have babies?"

Both Severus and Sirius froze at the question then began pulling Harry around looking for Tom. They found an aged Tom that looked to be in his forties now though it seemed he'd aged well because he didn't look all that old.

"What is it? I'm working. "

"Can men have babies?" Harry asked, again. "Sirius said he wanted children but he was in your bed so ..."

Tom began throwing spells. Sirius and Severus both fled from the room. Tom ordered tea and biscuits. He then sat Harry down and gave him "The Talk." wizard style. Mainly he explained that yes wizards could have babies using a certain potion. That of course had Harry thinking as Tom walked him back to the dueling room and instructed that they continue teaching him.

* * *

Harry was running around outside now chasing his jet while Sirius got in shape by chasing him yelling at him to come back. Severus had to make a potion beyond Harry's abilities so Sirius had gotten stuck babysitting. People in the tents and other Death Eaters watched as they ran to and fro.

"Harry, I'm serious!" Sirius yelled, jumping over a conjured log that Harry had placed. "Harry, it's time for your nap."

"I'm not a baby!" Harry called, back. "I'm 12."

"Oh, right." Sirius said , sweat dropping, "Then it's time for your math lesson."

"NO!" Harry yelled, back . "I want Potions!" Harry flicked his wand and heard a loud cry as his pit fall trap caught Sirius. Harry fell on his butt, holding his ribs as he laughed. A lot of people were laughing.

"Well, well, well." Harry tilted his head back to see a curly black haired woman who looked crazed. "Ickle bitty baby Potter?"

"Hello." Harry said , getting to his feet. He reached in his pocket and got some chocolate he held it out to her. "Here , you look like you could use this, lady. " he smiled at her as she took it. Narcissa had reached them and looked frantic. "I'm Harry and if I had to guess you're Bellatrix right? I saw a picture of you when I was doing some research on Death Eaters and Tom. You look different but I guess that's because of Azkaban right?"

"I am." Bella said, biting into the chocolate bar. "What is this? I've never had it."

"It's a Hershey bar. " Harry laughed, "It's muggle chocolate. Sev bought it for me. I used to live in the Muggle world with my really mean Aunt, Uncle and Cousin until about a year ago. That's when Tom came and got me. Are you feeling okay? Should you be outside?"

He grabbed her free hand.

"Come on, lets get you back inside ." he lead her as she nibbled at the chocolate. Sirius and Narcissa hovered behind them ready to act if anything went wrong and Bella went into a crazy rage . "What's your favorite subject? Mine's potions."

"Dark Arts."

"I guess I knew that. " Harry laughed, " Tom says I can't learn that yet. But I'm sure if I ask he'll let me read some beginner books and then I can come and sit with you and read it to you. It might be boring to you but might help you recover faster."

He chatted happily as he lead her back to the infirmary where the freed Death Eaters were recovering.

* * *

Bella was confused, so confused. Potter was the enemy wasn't he? But she was actually starting to like this boy. He gave her chocolate and talked to her like a person. She'd been called crazy her whole life no one had ever spoken to her like an equal before. This boy talked to her easily. He seemed gentle. Too gentle to be around them. It actually got her worrying after his safety and that confused her even more. He always offered her smiles as he sat there on her bed and babbled incoherently about a trip to France her Master had taken him on.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ran into the infirmary carrying a small black kitten and a book. He climbed up on Bella's bed.

"Here." he gave her the kitten. " In the Muggle world they say being around animals help people recover faster." Harry smiled, "Tom gave me this book and we're going to read it just like I promised. "

"You're keeping a promise?" Bella asked, in wonder. Harry beamed at her then moved over on her bed so he had more room. No one had ever kept a promise like this to her before . they seemed to think she wasn't worth it.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." He dug in to his short's pocket, and pulled out a chocolate frog. "Here you go. I got this for mastering Expelliamus today. I saved it for you."

"You saved it for me?" she repeated clearly shocked, so much so that she didn't see her Master in the room. "thank you."

"Lets start!"

He opened the book and began reading to her he charmed a quill to write down all his questions and explained to her that that way he could get more books for them to read so that he could fully understand the subject he was studying. He read to her for hours which shocked everyone in the infirmary.

"Harry." Tom had come back. "Come on now I have a gift for you. "

"Okay. " Harry closed the book and got off the bed, "I'll come back tomorrow after my classes to see you okay?" With that he ran to take Tom's hand. Tom lead him, Severus and Sirius out of the room. "Bye, Bella!"

* * *

Tom smiled as they entered his study. Harry's eyes got wide.

"MOM!" he slammed into the woman who grunted but hugged him in shock. "Mom, I'm Harry I'm 12!"

"Oh, I missed so much of your life. " Lily said , sadly.

"What about me?" James whined, "aren't you going to greet me. "

"Mom, guess what, Dumbledore put me with Aunt Tuny and they were really mean to me but then Tom came and took me away. He took me to France to heal me and teach me all sorts of things! When we came here he got my Sev..." Sev blushed and eveyone in the room saw it except Harry. "Sev teaches me Potions ! I love Potions! " James moaned, " Then Tom brought Sirius home after he was in Azkaban ! They said he betray you but i know the truth! Did you know most of all the Death Eaters went to Azkaban with out trails just like Sirius? Tom put Peter in place but I suddenly feel like that's a bad idea. i don't trust him not to do something really wrong. I mean he's a grown man in a school full of children in a twelve year old's body. " Harry drew a breath, "I get tons of clothes, and toys and all the food I want! I met Bella and she's really not that bad! Did you know that? She likes when I give her chocolate and talks to her! Today I read her a book! I'm so glad you're back, Mom!"

He hugged her tightly.

"Bella, Harry?" James frowned, "You mean Bellatrix Lastrange?"

"yeah, of course i do." he rolled his eyes at the man. He turned back to his mother. "I really do have your eyes only yours are prettier. "

"Thank you, sweetie. " Lily said softly. She was crying Harry reached up and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, mom, we're together now thanks to Tom. " Harry told her. "Tom wouldn't take you away from me now that he gave you back to me. " Harry was beaming brightly. "He's really great like that! He's always doing great things like that!"

"Hey!" James cried, "What about me?"

"I don't like you." Harry said, the room fell silent. Lily looked worried and James looked confused. "In fact I hate you with every fiber of being."

"What did I do?!" James demanded.

Harry turned back to Lily he wanted to be coddled and she was happy to do so. She held him and whispered comforting things to him, she rubbed his back and kissed his head. Everyone watched and said nothing James couldnt understand.

"Harry." Tom finally said, "Go up to your room and get ready for dinner. "

"Yes, Tom." Harry replied, pulling himself away from his mother. "I'll see you at dinner, mom! Tinky!" His elf appeared. "This is my mom, Tinky. Please look after her as you would me."

"Yes, Master Harry."

With that Harry went to his room to wash up for dinner. He was so happy he now had his mother back.

* * *

"Why does he hate me?" James asked, hurt in his voice.

"I'll take this one." Sev said, calmly. "Listen , I know you and I never got along but I'm really the best one to explain this to you because I wont sugar coat it. " James clenched his teeth but nodded. " Harry doesn't really remember why he hates you, see he went to a year of Hogwarts and all anyone said was how much like you he was. He was good at Transfiguration because you were, he was good at Defense because you were, he's amazing on a broom because you are, he gets in to mischief because you did, he looks just like except his eyes he has Lily eyes. No matter what he did it was because he was just like you. Albus made sure everyone said this and never mentioned Lily except when referring to his eyes. Harry wanted to forget so Tom made him forget and think that Harry never went to school and that he went to France with him. Peter is currently in his place. ..."

"You have to get him out of Harry's place at once!" James demanded. "No hear me out." he held up his hands. "He's always had a thing for young red haired girls! "

"Like you?" Severus countered.

"NO worse!" James growled, "I mean young! You put him in the perfect environment. He's a pedophile . I wont have him ruin my son's name and life! Stage some kind of attack or something in public that would expose that he's not Harry. Bring us along and we can say we survived and ...I don't had amnesia and wondered off but we remember now and came to find our son. Then reveal the real Harry and the fake Harry in the same area."

"Not a bad idea, Prongs. " Sirius said, thinking. "From what I've picked up Albus has Peter under his thumb. If Peter was to say that he was worried Hedwig was dead and wanted to get a new one Albus would arrange for a big trip to the ally with the Weasley brood even if school is in. We could do it there make sure Fudge and some Aurors are around some Death Eaters too and Albus will take care of the Order members. "

"We can also reveal the consistences in Harry's school vault. "Tom cut in . "Money has been going out for years. Harry hardly has a knut to his name. "

"I'll kill Albus." James growled shaking. Harry came bounding down the stairs again. James calmed himself and smiled at his son. "What do you have there?"

Harry rushed over to Lily taking her hand staring at her in vast wonder. He held his jet to his chest and began telling her everything about his life leaving almost nothing out .


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow!" Harry cried, looking around. "Mommy, where is this place?!"

"It's Diagon Ally, sweet heart." She elbowed James to control himself because he'd flinched when Harry had clung to Severus' arm. "I'm sorry you never got to come here."

"Okay, Pr...my little Prince." James recovered he was about to call Harry Prongslet but didn't think that'd hold well. "Daddy needs to talk to you about something very very important."

The Death Eaters with them , under glamour , Lily, Sirius and Tom all tensed. Severus glared. Harry frowned at him.

"How would daddy's little Prince like to marry Snape one day?"

"Me marry Sev?!" Harry was beaming and suddenly bouncing like an excited House elf nodding his head. "Yes! I really would!"

"Then Daddy is going to make it so!" Harry's eyes shown and he allowed James to pat his head. "Daddy will right up a contract between you and Snape and all you and Snape have to do is sign it. Then when you are older...much older...at least 20...25...30..." James nodded, "You two can get married."

"But, if I'm 30 Sev would be 51. " Harry countered, "Sev's older than me! "

"You don't have to worry about that." Severus told his tiny mate. "See wizard's can live to be hundreds of years old." Harry looked as if he didnt believe him. "How old was Merlin when he died?"

"The last recorded record of Merlin said he was over a thousand, three hundred and forty-two." Harry said suddenly beaming. "OKAY! But , do we really have to wait that long to get married?"

"No your father is just being unreasonable because you are his baby." Lily laughed, "But you will be at least 20! "

"OKAY!" Harry beamed. "Wow, look at those cauldrons!"

James moaned and whimpered. Sirius patted him on the arm.

* * *

They were all still in shock. Lily was Tom's biological daughter.

"Grandpa!" Harry cheered slamming into Tom. "Grandpa! "

"Yes, Harry what can I get you?" Tom said, an unknown emotion seeping into his voice. People were staring they were outside Gringotts and Peter/Harry was trying to go in with the Weasley's and Order members. "Do you want something?"

" A new cauldron please, Grandpa."

"Call me Papa." Tom told the boy, "and of course I'll buy my grandson a cauldron. How about a whole new Potions set up complete with books?"

"Father please!" Lily cried shocking everyone when she and James came out of the bank. "Don't spoil him!"

"He is my only Grandson and Heir, darling." Tom said, "I'm well within my rights to spend my vast wealth on him. "

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore cried, "Why do you have an imposter Harry Potter?"

"Imposter my ass. " James yelled, so the whole Ally could hear him. "My wife and I survived the attack but had amnesia we couldn't remember anything not even our own baby!" he patted Harry's head though was annoyed that Harry was clinging to Severus again. "We got our memories back two weeks ago and Lily's biological father Tom has been kind enough to take us in! He's been raising Harry since he was 11 after you put him with Lily's abusive adopted sister on the claim of Blood Wards!

You've been using Dark Magic if you set those up, Albus!"

"Harry was at school last year." Albus called back. "He's standing right here with young Miss. Weasley."

The way the girl was clinging to him it was clear Peter had been charming her and that she was no longer a virgin.

"THAT IS NOT MY SON!" James bellowed wiping out his wand and using the spell Tom had taught him. "erubescant omnes!"

Everyone gasped as the boy Ginny Weasley was holding on to became Peter Pettigrew. Ginny screamed and backed away then began sobbing.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore raged trying to play like he hadn't known about this. When actually he had caught the trick when Peter had arrived for second year. he couldn't believe he'd missed it first year. But this was all messed up he knew Lily and James had died. What the hell was going on and how was Lily Tom's biological daughter? "You must have planned this some how, Tom!"

"Me?" Tom asked, playing innocent. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. Harry and I spent his first year of school in France. I have been home schooling him with the best Tutors money can buy in the American Magical Arts ever since. "

"It's really fun!" Harry declared. "and I get to spend most of my day with Sev!" he hugged Sev's arm. "I love learning Potions and Dueling from my Sev."

Severus smiled down at the 12 year old. Love in his eyes.

"But ...but..." Ginny bawled, "You promised to marry me! "

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, cocking his head to one side. "I've never met you before and Sev is my Soul Mate. Mommy and Sev and Papa told me so." He hugged Severus' arm so tightly Severus thought it would cut of circulation. "Soul Mates are meant to be together forever! "

"But you told me I was your soul mate."

"I've never met you!" Harry called. He looked to be getting upset. "and Sev is my mate!"

A loud screaming match ensued then a fight. The Order threw the first spell or rather Dumbledore did straight at Harry. Sev had blocked it.

* * *

Remus Lupin came running toward the winding down fight. He ran past Order Members, Peter, Aurors and Death Eaters all the way to where Harry was standing and threw himself on the boy hugging him.

"UNCLE MOONY!" Harry cheered. Everyone froze and looked at Harry hugging the known Werewolf. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, UNCLE MOONY!"

"Pup." Remus sobbed out hugging the boy. "My puppy. I'll never leave your side again."

"Okay." Harry beamed happily. "But you gotta get along with my Sev." he pulled on Sev's hand. "Is that okay?"

"I don't care!" Remus cried, finally letting go and standing. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need a Healer?"

"I'm fine, uncle Moony." Harry laughed, "Mommy, and Sev, and Papa and uncle Padfoot and everyone protected me because I'm under age and can't use magic. "

Remus blinked and looked around. He apologized then sniffed Severus satisfied he began to move on.

"What you doin?" An Auror called, "Head Auror Greenmoon here!"

"Sir, I'm Remus Lupin a werewolf!" He called back, "I'm making sure everyone is who they say they are." he knelt so Harry could hiss in his ear that most on their side weren't but all the important people were. He got back up and moved on sniffing. He knew everyone here on the Dark Side by sent. He'd fought them so many times. "It'll just take a moment."

Everyone just watched. Remus gave a happy cry throwing himself on Lily and hugging her.

"Lily oh Merlin! Lily ! "

"Remus." Lily laughed, hugging him back. "I wondered where you were during all of this!"

"Hey, what about me, moony?" James suddenly had his arms full of a happy werewolf. He hugged him with all of his strength. "Missed you to , old friend."

Sirius wanted to greet Remus as well but knew he had a cover to keep.

"The rat." he hissed knowing Remus would hear him. "Go sniff the rat."

Peter was unconscious from James' spell. Remus sniffed him and began growling.

"This man is Peter Pettigrew!" he told everyone. "This dirty traitor sold Lily and James out."

"Why'd you never come forward with that information?" Greenmoon asked.

"As I said, I'm a werewolf." Remus said, "Albus assured me that the Ministry would not take my word on it because I'm a Dark Creature. Albus knew Sirius was innocent this entire time!" He growled, "He was the Caster!"

Everyone gasped. Albus Dumbledore was fuming !


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was crying loudly. He'd been brought before the Wizengamont and told he couldn't have Tom, Lily , or Sev with him while he was questioned. He bawled and bawled and bawled. Most people were covering their ears.

"Lord Potter do something about your son." Fudge ordered.

"Can't." James said, relaxing in his seat. "He doesn't like his daddy. "

Sirius tried to stand but the shackles prevented him.

Lily suddenly burst in to the room having blasted down the doors . Severus and Tom came in behind her with Remus. Harry barreled into Lily who held him. She soothed him and soon had him calm. She ran fingers through his growing hair.

"Hush my little one. " she said softly now the whole Wizengamont could hear her. "It's alright we're here now and Uncle Sirius will be coming home with us. All you have to do is tell them what you remember."

"They...they ...they tried to give me Truth Potion." Harry sniffled "Potion that wasn't made by my Sev! What if ...what if ...what if they were trying to poison me?! " he was suddenly clinging to Severus. "My Sev is the best Potion Master ever! If I'm going to take a Potion it has to be made by my Sev! Same for Uncle Padfoot!"

"How do we know the Death Eater isn't feeding him water?!" Someone raged.

"MY SEV IS NOT A DEATH EATER!" It was a lie of course but he believed it with all his heart . Tom had told him that his followers were given that name by Dumbledore and his Order so he knew Tom was telling him the truth. Tom had told him that his followers were called 'the Knights of Walpurgis' not Death Eaters. "TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"yes, I agree!" Lily cried, "How dare you accuse Severus of such non sense. "

"He was tried and convicted." The man spat back , "He bares the mark."

Severus rolled up both of his sleeves and showed bare arms.

"Was I now?" he asked the silent room. "I have no knowledge of this. Why am I standing here then?"

"Dumbledore spoke on your behalf." Crouch said, shifting paper work around. "Claimed you were a spy."

"Really, then why do I have no memory of ever being here before you before? I have never been to Azkaban." Severus told them. In truth he didn't remember because Tom had removed his memories and replaced them with simpler happier ones as a reward. Mind Magic at it's finest . "Are you sure you were not fooled the same way you were when Dumbledore was trying to pass off Pettigrew as Harry?"

Harry sniffled, looking up at Severus with love shinning in his eyes.

They got on with Sirius' trail and Severus got the joy of shoving a truth potion down the protesting mutt's throat. Oh, how he wanted to question him himself. Maybe he could ask Tom to allow him to do it at some point. He held Harry to his side as Sirius was questioned.

* * *

Over the next month it was Death Eater Trail after Death Eater Trail with Truth Serum all were found innocent which left the world spinning on it's head.

Harry was currently on Bella's sick bed reading to her again while Bella petted Aries her cat. Bella was doing much better lately and seemed to have calmed down out of her crazy state which had everyone happy but wary. They were waiting for the other shoe to drop. It finally did when Bella saw her husband for the first time

"I want a child!" She demanded of the man. "When I am better we will have one!"

"Uh..." Rudolphus was confused. Bella never wanted to sleep with him. He loved her but she hated him. "I'd like that."

She nodded stiffly .

"He or she has to be just like Harry!" She farther declared earning her a bright smile from Harry and worried looks from everyone else. "Furthermore. ..."

"Mother!" Draco burst into a room waving a letter. "It's a letter from Aunt Andromeda!"

Bella snatched it out of his hand .

"I'm the eldest!" she snipped at him. "HEY!"

Sirius had snatched it out of her hand.

"I'm the Head of House." He countered.

"It was addressed to me!" Narcissa cut in.

Their three way fight was cut short when they noted that Harry had the letter.

* * *

 _'Dear my sisters and darling cousin,_

 _I'm sure you're all together somewhere . I would like it very much if we could make peace . I swear any oath you will have me take that I am not contacting you on Dumbledore's orders._

 _I have read and heard about the rumors going around and I've always been a little suspicious of him since the start. My husband and Daughter would really love a chance to meet my family._

 _Though I feel I must warn you my Nymphadora is an Auror. She's very hyperactive and happy as well. She'll be thrilled to meet all of you. though I married a Muggle-Born I have never denounced our teachings . The Teachings of the House of Black. I have taught them to my daughter as I was supposed to._

 _Nymphadora is a Metamorphmugus a rare Black Trait from what I can recall. She is very excited to hear that she may get the chance to meet her Head of House, Aunts and mostly cousin._

 _I feel I must warn poor Draco , that is his name isn't it, that she will be all over him . She'll mess up his hair a lot and if he's anything like you Dear Cissy he wont like it. I hear your son is good at Quidditch but I'm afraid we can't allow Nymphy near a broom. She's brilliant at Defense and Dueling though maybe she could teach him a thing or two. Do to her power she's a very clumsy person. She also likes to wear her hair in a god awful pink color. Just to warn all of you._

 _Nymphy does her best to following the Teachings of the House of Black but she like cousin Sirius is a bit of a rebel I have no doubt they will get along and has a strong sense of Justice._

 _Please write back soon,_

 _Your loving sister and cousin_

 _Andromeda Tonks nee Black.'_

* * *

Harry finished the letter and folded it up grabbing a picture.

"Wow!" He said, "Her hair really does change color."

"AND SO DOES YOURS!" Draco suddenly cried. After getting his father's cane to the head, it was a gentle tap, he cleared his throat. "Er...Sorry, I just mean your hair just changed colors. But that's a Black Trait."

"My mother was a Black." James said suddenly studying Harry's hair and running his finger threw it. "Okay, puppy. " Harry seemed to like it when Remus and Sirius called him that so he was doing it too. "Turn it ...purple."

"How?" Harry asked

"I don't know. " James said, "Think about your hair being purple?"

"Okay, I'll try." he screwed up his face in concentration and his hair went purple. "Did I do it?"

"You sure did!" James cheered, "Good job, Puppy!" Harry beamed brightly, "Now what is puppy's favorite color?"

"That's not fair." Harry said, "My favorite color is Black and my hair is always black. I'm going to go show Papa and Sev!"

Harry ran off his hair still purple he wondered if this was because his magic was unbound and he hadn't known it was possible to do something like this until he saw the girl in the photo do it. He'd gotten curious and suddenly he'd done it.

Everyone was so proud of him! Lily had beamed and cooed over him for a full hour while Tom had just chuckled. Severus had congratulated him and taken him off to brew a really hard potion. He'd helped Harry by standing behind him and guiding his hands until Harry had everything memorized.


End file.
